


Mind Blown

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Dirty Talk, F/M, amnesia after sex, transient global amnesia from sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Mind-blowing orgasms can sometimes be literal.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251005
Kudos: 20
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	Mind Blown

**Author's Note:**

> @spnkinkbingo prompt: Amnesia
> 
> Author’s note: I didn’t do intensive research on this, so please forgive me if I didn’t get it completely right.

“It’s called ‘transient global amnesia’,” Sam explains. “A rare condition, affecting only about three to five people per 100,000 each year. No one really knows what causes it, but some cases claimed having… sexual relations immediately before the short-term memory loss made itself apparent.”

Dean coughs and shifts his weight beside you.

“So, not a curse,” you say, feeling simultaneously relieved and doomed. “What’re we gonna do now? I can’t just go to the emergency room!”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Dean wraps an arm around your shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.”

He kisses the top of your head, and your skin’s still tingling.

You can’t remember what lead up to it all, but you do remember what you had planned for once you got back to the bunker. You had planned to tease him, to build anticipation and expectations. You remember, too, that sometimes you turn yourself on more than anybody else could.

You sigh and curl into him. “I just wish I could remember,” you mutter into his chest. “I mean, you basically fucked the memories of the last 24-hours out of me. It must’ve been amazing.”

“Okay!” Sam says as his chair scrapes across the wooden floor and he stands to leave the library. “I’ll just… be in my room.”

You and Dean watch him go in amusement.

“You’re a bad girl,” Dean smirks down at you. “But, if you want, I can tell you what happened.” His face grows a bit more serious.

You nod, and he pulls you with him. “Let’s head back to the scene of the crime, shall we?”

You giggle and let him drag you to your shared bedroom. He speaks quietly along the way about the bottoms you were wearing that were illegally short and tight and about your thin, white, ribbed tank top stretched across your breasts.

“You were barefoot all day, too, which,” he pauses as he twists the knob and lets the door to your room swing open, waving you inside. “You know how I love you barefoot with your little pink-painted toes.”

The door closes and you turn to face him. “What did I do then?” you ask, breathy and heated.

“Well, you teased me,” he says like it’s obvious and like he’s teasing you. He wanders toward you, reaching for the belt on the robe you pulled on when the two of you realized research was in order. “You spilled ice water on the front of that old wife-beater and said ‘oops! Sorry!’ like you didn’t wanna give me a wet t-shirt show.”

Your breath picks up as he pushes the robe open and to the floor,

“These beautiful tits on display for me,” he says, cupping and squeezing them. “Your ass cheeks hangin’ out the back of those cut-offs, I mean, god damn, girl, you know just what to do to me.”

“Uh-huh,” your breath shakes.

The sensations of him touching you and the story he’s telling are pushing you back into comfort, back into wanting him so badly. You do know what you do to him – you do to him just what he does to you.

“Dean?” you ask, looking up at him, pulling his attention from his practice on your breasts. “Show me what happened next?”

The blinding smile splits his beautiful face and he dips in to take your mouth with a kiss.


End file.
